Being Rational
by MissOnHerOwn
Summary: A simple conversation about sex.


_Author's Note: This was written quickly and was meant to be read quickly without all the hassles of "he said/she said" and all the unnecessary descriptions of "aquamarine orbs" and "sable gazes" that can be so annoying. It's a straight dialogue experiment._

_Disclaimer: "Nothing is owned, only desired."_

_Being Rational_

"Why can't it just be sex?"

"It could never be just sex with us, Bones."

"You've told me as much before. That crossing that line would endanger our partnership, our lives. What makes you think sex would change things so much?"

"Are you serious, Bones? It changes things. Trust me."

"Your thesis is that being involved sexually is somehow a bigger deal than sharing our bond as partners. But I already know that what we have, this thing, whatever it is, is deeper than any of my past sexual relationships. So I don't really understand your rationale for drawing this imaginary line in our relationship."

"There's a line, Bones. It's been there since Day One. It's just gotten blurred over time. But it's still there."

"And what purpose does that line serve, Booth? Does it keep us from risking our friendship? Because all it's doing is keeping us from giving in to our most basic desires."

"We shouldn't be having this conversation."

"Why not? I thought we were supposed to be more honest and accepting of each other's feelings. Isn't that what therapy taught us?"

"Believe me Bones. Acknowledging our 'basic desires' is not going to help the situation. It just makes things more desperate."

"This is illogical. We're allowing psychology and emotions to take precedence over our innate human inclinations. Anthropology teaches us that there is a simple hierarchy of needs. Interfering with that hierarchy is futile."

"So what? We should just give in? Have sex?"

"Yes. Absolutely."

"And you don't think that this will complicate things at all?"

"If anything, it will un-complicate things. Sex is the most rational way to resolve this physical tension and the distraction it causes. We can't afford to be distracted on the job, Booth. Sating our sexual appetites will restore the hormonal balance and allow us to focus on our work."

"Somehow I think that sex will make us even more distracted, Bones."

"You mean that we'll want more? Well, that's to be expected. That's the benefit of spending so much time in each other's company. We can take care of those needs as they arise and then continue working, thus eliminating the time we'd normally waste distracted."

"Bones, you're making one hell of a case here. And I'm no hard sell. I'm a man. But we'd need to establish some ground rules before embarking on this crazy sexual endeavor."

"What kind of rules? Monogamy?"

"Well yeah. Is that asking too much? That we just stick to each other?"

"It makes sense from an anthropological standpoint. As the alpha male you want to ensure your dominance within the tribe and solidify your sole mating rights with the female of your choice."

"Damn skippy!"

"Excuse me?"

"I was agreeing."

"Any more?"

"What?"

"Rules. You were laying down the law, remember?"

"Yeah. Well, I just think we should maintain our professional working relationship and just keep this other side to ourselves, don't you think?"

"You mean keep the sex thing a secret? Why? Because you're uncomfortable with people knowing about your sex life? I'm not."

"Well, it's no one else's business, Bones. And I just think it'd be more fun if we were discreet."

"I have to admit, there is a certain appeal to the notion."

"So, we're good? That's it?"

"No more rules?"

"Nope."

"Well, let's go."

"Hold on. Go where?"

"My place. Or yours. Which do you prefer?"

"What? Now? You want to do this now?"

"Don't you?"

"Well, yeah. But don't you want to maybe think about it first?"

"There's nothing to think about. This makes perfect sense to me, so there's no reason to waste time mulling over it. Let's go."

"Okay. But I'm driving."

"You know, you really should let me drive some time. I'm an excellent driver."

"I'll think about it."


End file.
